How Did This Happen?
by LonelyWinterRose
Summary: He never thought something like this could happen. He didn't even know how this happened or even when it started. All he knows is that he loves this insufferable Dwarf and their love is in danger of breaking apart. Hate turned to lust and somehow lust turned to love. How did this happen? SLASH Thilbo Bagginshield. Thorin/Bilbo & mentioned Bifur/Nori. Rated-M for SMUT. Only for 18


Okay so this is my first try for a fic with Smut in it. Not really my thing to write mainly because I've never written anything like this before so the first couple chapters are probably going to be short because honestly I have no idea where I'm going with this only that the idea for it popped into my head when I was eating pizza and I heard the song _'Sleeping With Friends'_ come on the radio.

So main point. This is new to me and though I think it might turn out horrible it's always cool to try something new so here it is.

Also the chapters of the story will go back and forth in Thorin and Bilbo's point of view's (POV) I also might write a couple in the other members of the Company's point of views to, mainly Nori and Bifur since they are mentioned to also be together. And when I'm done with this story or maybe while I'm doing this one I might post a story with it being about Nori and Bifur's relationship it's up to you guys. ;)

Any advice for this will help me _A LOT_. (Notice I used CAPS, _italicized_ and  underlined it, that's just how important it is).

I'm experienced but let's face it I — and many others I'm sure — find it really personal to write about what people mainly do behind closed doors — or open doors everyone has at least one kink — and though I am proudly Bi and I am open to accept things other wouldn't when it come to my crazy friends it's not like such things are really talked about in proper company lol.

I've gone and read some other stories with Bagginshield in them to help me get an idea, (don't tell my parents they would freak not that it's any of their business anyway since I'm now 18 lol), of how this might/should turn out. There's a first time for everything and this is a first for me so let's see where this goes.

Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review, I love hearing from you guys and you thoughts on my stories are always welcome with open arms.

Thanks in advance to all of you who have taken the time to read this. Really Thanks. ;)

 **WARNINGS : This story is SLASH and contain's adult situations aka SMUT read with caution. Recommended for people ONLY 18 years and up. If you don't like Slash don't read.**

 **DISCLAIMER :** _I do NOT own 'The Hobbit', any of its characters, its plot line or anything that you may recognize from J.R.R. Tolkien's original work all the credit for them goes to his brilliant mind. I am only borrowing them for a short time. ;)_

Now with out further ado here is the story for better or for worse,

Ever at your service,

LonelyWinterRose

* * *

-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-

 **Summary**

 _He never thought something like this could happen. He didn't even know how this happened or even when it started. All he knows is that he loves this insufferable Dwarf and their love is in danger of breaking apart. Hate turned to lust and somehow then it turned to love. How did this happen? How did he fall willingly into a Dwarf's bed? SLASH Thilbo Bagginshield. Thorin/Bilbo & mentioned Bifur/Nori Rated M for adult situations aka Smut. Read with caution if younger than 18._

-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-

* * *

^\•/^

^-•-^\•/^-•-^

-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-

 **HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?**

 **CHAPTER ONE : Bilbo's POV**

-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-

^-•-^\•/^-•-^

^\•/^

He never thought something like this could, would, happen to someone like him, especially him. He was nothing special, he was just a Hobbit, he was average for his race the only thing that made him different was the fact that other Hobbit's thought him 'Mad' and referred to him as much. And even now as he thinks about he isn't even sure when, or how, all of this happened. When did the seed of dislike turn to hate, then hate to lust and finally lust to love? How did he end up falling so hard and tumbling into a Dwarf's bed? Especially this Dwarf's bed?

In the beginning they had hated each other. They couldn't even stand to be in the same room at Bag End with each other let alone be in close quarters during the quest. It was common knowledge that Thorin thought him useless and a burden and nearly like wise were his feelings for the Dwarf who was too rude, bad tempered, judgmental and just so Yavanna damned _stubborn_ for his own good.

He wasn't even sure why it happened, when it did, nor why it is still happening. He doesn't know what made them take that first terrifying step. He was for all intents and purposes a simple gentle Hobbit and Thorin that stubborn, brash, somehow soft and lovable Dwarf was a leader of a great people, royalty, a Prince, and a King in body and spirit even if he was currently exiled with no real physical thrown to sit on nor a Kingdom to rule. Not yet anyway.

He feared when the end of the quest would come. He dreaded that they would fall apart. He felt frightful of the day he would go back to the Shire, back to his arm chair, his books, garden with his prize tomato's and his handkerchiefs and Thorin would finally be the King he was born to be with no time for a simple Hobbit like himself. He would be alone once again. He didn't want to be alone again not after experiencing what it meant to be a part of something like this.

It wouldn't matter that he was currently lovers with Thorin the leader of their Company. It wouldn't matter that neither of them could sleep well without the other in their arms or at least close by. Or that it felt as if his heart would be torn out of his chest when the end came to a head.

Perhaps taking solace in each other hadn't been as wise as it had seemed at the time. They had said the first time that it was only a one time thing and that it wouldn't last or effect them in any way. How naive they were to have thought that. Because it had meant something to them, it still does. They have gone on and done this more than just that one time, so many he has lost count though that might be due to him being mindless of the world around them when they are together. And so maybe, most likely, no, he knew this wouldn't last. Deep down they knew that it wouldn't but they had gone and done it anyway.

He wouldn't wake up curled into Thorin's side, his head resting on his broad muscled chest with his right hand being held in his larger calloused one placed right over his heart feeling his heart beat in time with his own. Thorin's other arm rapped around him to hold him tightly to his side in an unconscious show of possessiveness. Their legs intertwined below tangling with both of their blankets and Thorin furred coat covering their tops to keep them warm even though he gave off enough heat to warm them both without it. They would no longer be able to sneak away while Bifur was on night watch in trade of letting him sneak away with Nori when they held their watches to take time to once again know each other's body's in the most intimate way possible.

He realized back in the Misty Mountain's after Thorin saved him and then berated him because of it in worry, that he no longer thought of them as Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield but _Bilbo and Thorin_. He couldn't see himself without Thorin being next to him and his stubborn, it-might-just-kill-him-to-tell-his-own-feelings Dwarf had admitted to the same thing. There was no him without Thorin and there was no Thorin without him. They were one now not two, together, joined, united, fused, stuck now matter what, never to separate under any circumstance. But he had to face the facts, they both did, no matter how much they didn't want to, what they had had been doomed from the start, it would have never lasted even though they both wished for it to go on for ever.

Now that they are safe for once — at least for a short time — at Beorn's house, they have the time to spend as much time as they want to together in their shared room that Beorn's had given them when they arrived. He had given it to them saying that, "'The Bunny and the injured Wolf need to be alone away from the little Lion cub and Wolf pup at night, unless they want to see things they don't wish to.'" How it had been Beorn's that had seen what was truly going on between them first before any of the Company — save Bifur and Nori who knew because they had an agreement to not say a word when they snuck off to be together during their watch shift and likewise for themselves — and even Gandalf all of whom had been traveling with them and were there every day to see it but had not was a mystery to him.

And still even after Beorn gave them a room to share, one that has thick wall's along with a lock on the equally thick door and is the farthest away from the other rooms, and pretty much told them in a very obvious hint that they are involved in extra activities that have nothing to do with them being _'just'_ friends they still have no — at least outward — suspicions. He didn't know if Dwarves were naturally this thick or if they just didn't want to think that their King and Burglar are sharing a bed in no rhetorical sense whatsoever. Either way he is grateful because he is just that selfish to want what they are doing kept secret for the thrill of being discovered.

He is grateful but also regretful because he does not like lying or rather not telling the whole truth or evading the questions of the Company because he has grown fond of each and every one of them. He looks upon some of them like family and friends and they can not know how glad and just plain joyfully happy to have that feeling of belonging and loving someone, caring for another as if they had always been together. His relationship with Thorin is perhaps part ways the same. He feels as if he had known him for an eternity and yet they have really only known each other for less than a year and have been together as more than friends for even less.

Sometimes it seems that it is impossible for him to feel so much love for Thorin and the others after so much time feeling empty, lacking, of being worthy of companionship with anyone. He didn't want to go back to that, to lose all he had now, the Company, to lose Thorin, _them_. But it looked like he might not have a voice in deciding on that choice.

Closing his eyes and feeling a few tears leak from them he takes a deep breath trying to steady himself and turns over onto his side smiling slightly when he feels the arm Thorin had wrapped around him tighten a little more drawing him closer to his bare chest as he settles back down running his right hand over the dark hairs dusting the upper part of his muscled chest marveling as the slightly coarser texture of the hair here from the hair of his beard and his black mane that even now more resembles a slightly tangled mess instead of proper hair the dark ebony strands having escaped from their braids during the night though most of them were probably out of the previously well groomed braids well before they had fallen asleep.

Hair does tend to get tangles in it when one participates in rather taxing pleasurable physical activities such as nearly seven rounds of love making which both of them had nearly passed out after doing last night. Though it was not him that woke himself in the very early morning hours with strokes along his sides that burned like fire stoking his passion into a raging inferno. He did not mind though if anything he had been the one responsible for the second round after that marking their count to seven last night.

It still amazed him that Thorin could create such pleasure in his body and then draw it out until he could not tell if he truly hadn't died from the feelings rushing through his body making his mind go blank. Just looking at him sleeping looking so relaxed and carefree, the frown that normally adorned his face absent in rest made a heat started to burn slowly in his lower belly imagining just how quickly it would take for him to put the dark look of lust back on his face. Make his eyes to go dark with his pupils dilated until the darkened blue of his irises was merely a ring around the black center.

He could imagine it vividly in his mind. How his pale skin would flush and his lips would become swollen and red from all the kisses he would give him. There was not a better more delicious sight in the whole world than his sweat slickened skin nearly bronzed to a gold in the light of the morning sun as he hovered over his smaller body, eyes half lidded part ways half from the last traces of sleeping holding onto them and half from heavy desire, his long dark hair mussed and messed from sleep and the previous nights activities hanging down around his face brushing his own and gently tickling his shoulders and chest.

Just the thought of it sent his own arousal stirring and he could feel himself hardening as he held back a moan his previously dark thoughts fleeing from his mind as he let his free hand run its palm and finger tips over Thorin's chest the feel of skin decorated in slightly raised pink and silver lines — scars put there from past struggles — and the dusting of curling dark hairs sending tingles of pleasure down his spine.

Biting his bottom lip to hold back another deeper moan he let his hand continue to wander caressing his hard muscled chest feeling the hard hills and plains there, his fingers gently tracing feather light around his areola avoiding toughing the dusky peaks of his nipples so to avoid temptation to take them into his mouth, then up to his broad shoulders, down his far arm to his work worn callused hands remembering just how good they felt moving over his own skin, tangling in his hair to draw him into a hard kiss filled with desire and passion, stroking his cock and moving inside him as he prepared him, his fingers coated in oils to make them slicker and so easier to slide in and out, stretching him, messaging him from the inside hitting that spot just _right_ over and over sending wave after wave of pleasure through his body making him writhe under him in absolute pleasure unable to stop his hips from trying to find contact with Thorin's to find that friction that would send him over edge.

Gasping for breath he opened his eyes unaware when he had shut them to begin with and shifts to turn to press up completely to Thorin's side trying but failing to not press his lower half to his side and lets his head fall back to rest on his chest his hand still caressing Thorin's as the heat Thorin's body gives off and the seemingly perfect amount of pressure from his thigh against his arousal as he lets his right leg lift to rest on Thorin's nearly straddling it as he feels himself draw nearer to completion just with the thought of what they had done probably not four hours ago.

When it came to Thorin he was insatiable it was probably unhealthy to want someone as much as he did Thorin but right now with the heat burning in his lower stomach and the feeling of need building through your his body he couldn't care less. Pressing his mouth to Thorin shoulder he places a hot kiss there unable to stop himself as he laves his tongue over the skin wanting to bite down to leave a mark but also not wanting to wake him because even with Dwarves great stamina in everything even they need rest.

Letting go of his hand I slowly trail it back up his arm repeated the movement up and down every inch until I reach his shoulder then I splay my hand on hi chest and run my palm to his stomach resting it in the center of the V covered in small dark hairs that lead down to the one thing I crave above everything else right now. Pausing my breath stutters as I struggle to hold on to my control but I even as I try I can not stop my hand from traveling a little lower playing with the bed sheet covering our lower bodies teasing the sensitive skin there as I try to gain back a little bit of my control.

But my control is fraying as my mind replays last night scene for scene over and over again. How it had started out plainly enough at the dinner table until Beorn had placed me down in the place next to Thorin and then Thorin had taken to placing his hand on my knee rubbing circles into the flesh of my leg their under my pants in lowly upward moving motion playing with my growing desire as he teased the inside of my clothed thighs on of his legs moving over to wrap around and draw away my closest leg to hold it open as he slowly undid the ties to my trousers.

It had been torture. the feeling of his rough calloused finger tips gently stroking me building the heat in my groin higher and higher yet not allowing me to tumble over the edge into oblivion as a wanted, no, needed. I hadn't been able to think yet alone concentrate on the conversations going on around me, my whole world centered around what Thorin was doing to me under the table. How his grip on me would shift from nearly not touching my heated burning skin the griping it tightly as he pumped his hand u and down on my length only to rub the palm of his hand of the swollen head of my cock nearly making me cum right there.

I had bit my lip to stifle my moans of pleasure breaking the skin and making the tang of iron fill my mouth as I tried my best to to have my eye roll back into my head in pleasure. It had been impossible to stay my desire and though I tried to close my legs almost to the point of begging him to either stop or let me cum he kept them open and when I tried to push his hand away he merely took mine in his and then had both of out hands stoking up and down my length. I had been mindless with pleasure and then just when I had finally begun to let go he leaned over to whisper huskily in my ear, "Cum for me _Âzyungâl_."

His voice had been a silky whisper in my ear that had me cumming hard at the sound of it. He had faintly heard Beorn laugh loudly behind them and Nori who had been sitting next to Thorin snort out his ale through his nose coughing and laughing at the same time but I had gone mostly deaf to the world around me the feeling a burning absolute pleasure spreading through my body making my mind go blank as my release rolled through and over me the aftershocks lasting long after words as he continued to pump u and down on my still hard length.

Always my passion does not dull leaving me capable of going for more than one round at a time. Most of what happened after that I don't remember but I recall Thorin telling me to go to our room and wait for him on our bed until I left and he rejoined me some time later picking up where we left off. Just thinking of it I forgo furthering my exploration below the sheets my fingers having just lightly brushed against the surprisingly soft curls surrounding Thorin's large manhood and instead wrap my arm around his chest trying to draw myself closer to the heat of him.

Giving into temptation I trail my mouth across the expanse of his chest swirling my tongue over his nearest nipple before nipping on it slightly as I grind my hips against his thigh trying to find the right pressure and angled friction that would help me find my release. Panting my breath leaving my lips in short gasps I give up trying to hold back as snake one hand up to twirl its fingers into his ebony mane and the other to splay against his chest as I bite into the juncture where his neck and shoulder meet knowing that it would leave a mark latter as I give a strangled yell as I grind myself into his hard form one more time spending myself against his thigh.

The waves of my pleasure seem to last forever in my mind as my body shakes from its release still feeling wanting and unfulfilled even though I had just found my release the after shocks of my orgasm still shaking my limbs as a reminder as if the image of Thorin's self satisfied smug smirk that he gets every time he make me cum with his mouth on my skin flickering in my minds eye isn't enough.

Nearly crying in frustration I release my teeth from their hold on his shoulder taking pride in the darkening rosette on the skin their marking the large strong stubborn Dwarf as my own. Feeling breathless I nearly groan at the feeling up my hard length throbbing not yet totally spent and sure enough ready to do several more rounds before finally being able to go down enough for me to feel comfortable and not restless again.

Resting my head on Thorin chest trying to force my erection down by will alone not wanting to wake Thorin after tiring him out so much last night I am not aware of him even being up until I suddenly find myself spun around and pinned down beneath the object of my desire the feel of his hard body resting heavily over my own and the large hard bulge of his erection pressing against mine as he settles himself between my spread legs the sheet gone leaving nothing between us.

Staring up into his dark blue lust clouded eyes with surprise and equal lust of my own I open my mouth to say something only to lick my lips as my eyes fall down to look at his lips which are slightly parted and they remind me of just how good he is with it when it comes to bed pleasures. Feeling my eyes become half lidded as I stare into his eye reach u one hand to tangle in his dark locks falling around my face and the other to come up and rest between our bodies on his chest right over his heart as I can feel his quickened heart beat.

My own heart beat begins to race even faster than before, my breath coming in equal quickening gasps as I feel my arousal rise to yet another level when I though that it could not be possible for it to do so. The sight of Thorin his face full of lust and love in the morning with the last traces of a nights sleep hanging onto the edges of his half lidded eyes and the rough sound of his voice as he says, "You shouldn't tease _Ghiv_ _âshel_ _ûlh_ it's not nice," is better than any dream or fantasy.

And all I can do is shift my hips so I can lift up and wrap my legs around his hips bring both of our erections together the friction of it causing a moan to break free from my lips just as Thorin squeezes his eyes shut a hiss slipping past his clenched teeth as the arms on either side of my head shake with the effort it take for him to hold back his own pleasure. The his eyes snap open and then thing I know his face is coming closer to mine and he takes my lips with his, claiming my mouth just like he will my body.

I cease to think as I hand myself over the the pleasure he is giving me the feel of his tongue slipping into my mouth his teeth nipping roughly at my lips as we kiss passionately an enticing all consuming heat build between us in a matter of seconds. Closing my eyes tightly I arch my back and squeeze my legs tighter around his hips as his uses on of his hands to hitch my lelf leg up higher around his waist bringing us tighter together making the breath catch in my throat and my eyes roll back into my head in pleasure all thoughts fleeing from my mind as I let Thorin take charge giving into his command to rise to match his own passion willingly with no thought at all.

^\•/^

^-•-^\•/^-•-^

-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-

 **To Be Continued**

-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-

^-•-^\•/^-•-^

^\•/^

* * *

^-•-^\•/^-•-^

-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-

 **Khuzdul Translation's**

 _Âzyungâl_ _:_ _lover_

 _Ghiv_ _âshel_ _ûlh_ _:_ _my treasure of all treasures_

-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-•-^\•/^-

^-•-^\•/^-•-^

* * *

 _So what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it?_

 _Tell me what you think in a review. Any advice it totally welcome, tell me your thought's any feed back it awesome._

 _Again not sure where this is going or if this is even good, for all I know this sucked._

 _Thank's to everyone who Read, Reviewed, Favorited, and/or Followed you guys are awesome!_

 _Next chapter is going to be in Thorin's POV and I bet you can guess where a little bit of this is going, am I right? Or am I right?_

 _Until next time (waves goodbye and smiles)._

 _Ever at your service,_

 _LonelyWinterRose_


End file.
